Yume Kara Sameru
by Weeping Angel
Summary: When Voltaire breaks out of prison and kidnaps Tyson, it’s a race against time to find him. Meanwhile, Tyson is having his own problems, stuck in a world where nothing is the same, and no one can be trusted.
1. The Beginning of Things

Hey everyone, Weeping Angel here. This is a new idea that I had, and I decided to put up for you people to read. Please, R+R.

Yume Kara Sameru 

By Weeping Angel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, except the idea, and Jacob, although he isn't really important.

Summary: When Voltaire breaks out of prison and kidnaps Tyson, it's a race against time to find him. Meanwhile, Tyson is having his own problems, stuck in a world where nothing is the same, and no one can be trusted.

Warnings: Major OOC for parts (the parts in Tyson's world).

"And there you have it, folks!" the announcer called out to the crowds below the stage, "The Bladebreakers, Champions of beyblading! Tyson Granger," Tyson took a step forward as his name was called, holding his beyblade up high for the crowd to see, while waving with his other hand. His bit beast, Dragoon, glowed blue in his blade, edging the crowd on. Tyson stepped back into line with his teammates as the announced called the next name, "Max Tate!"

The sun shone off of Max's blonde hair as he stepped forward, giving the crowd a blinding smile. The crowd went wild. Max then changed places with Ray Kon as the Chinese boy's name was called. After him, Kenny was called, and the Chief stepped forward briefly, his laptop held protectively against his chest. Finally, the captain and final member of the Bladebreakers was called, and Kai Hiwatari stepped forward to survey the crowd, his usual sneer on his face. Then he turned and walked off the stage.

"Er…sorry about Kai. He's not really sociable. At all," Tyson commented to the announcer.

"But, sorry as I am to say it," Ray added, coming up to the announcer and his teammate, "Kai has the right idea. Our plane leaves soon, and we have to be on it."

"Yeah, you're right," Tyson realized, his spirits dampening. "That press conference took longer then expected."

"No, Tyson," Kenny said, "You took so long eating that you forced us to begin late."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Ray laughed at Tyson's confused expression, "come on, Tyson," Ray added, pushing Tyson to the edge of the stage, "we'd better go." They followed Kai off the stage, waving to everyone as they went.

A few minutes after they had climbed off the stage, they headed towards the bus that would take them to the airport. Kai was already on it, waiting impatiently.

"Do you always have to be such a sour puss, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"We don't have time for things like that," Kai said, sounding bored, "If they want to see us blade, they should become better and enter a tournament. We should have spent today practicing, not wasting time on those losers."

"Now, Kai, that wasn't very nice."

"Mr Dickinson!" chorused the Bladebreakers in surprise when they saw the head of the BBA and the man who had brought them together as a team, nearly a year ago

"Hello boys," Mr Dickinson greeted them.

"What are you doing here, Mr Dickinson?" Tyson asked.

"Well, actually, I'm here to hurry you along. And to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Kai asked.

"Well, your grandfather, Kai. Voltaire escaped from prison this morning. Rumor has it he's looking for revenge."

"Oh no!" Tyson said, looking at Kai, who had paled slightly. "Kai, your grandfather!"

"I know who Voltaire is, Tyson," Kai snapped.

"Mr Dickinson, you said Voltaire wanted revenge," ray said, his brow furrowed in thought, "Whom do you think he wants revenge against?"

Mr Dickinson closed his eyes, stroking his moustache in contemplation. "You bring up a good point, Ray. Voltaire said he wanted revenge, against the one who ruined his plans. That could be me, for combining you all as a team, or Kai, for giving up Black Dranzer - you forced him to rethink his plans, Kai, and it was that which gave us our advantage. But," Mr Dickinson looked Tyson in the eye, "most probably, he wants revenge against you, Tyson. You were the one, ultimately, who defeated him"

All eyes were on Tyson as he paled like he had seen a ghost, and his eyes bulged. "M-me?" he stammered. "B-but I didn't do anything!"

"You not only defeated Tala, Tyson, but you were the one who convinced Kai to rejoin our side. _You­ _were the hero of the day, Tyson," Mr Dickinson said. 

Tyson put his head in his hands and moaned, "why me?"

"Mr Dickinson, do you have a big plan to protect Tyson?" Max asked.

"I have some plan, yes," answered Mr Dickinson. "I plan to, for a short while only, separate you all. I have already spoken to the other teams, and they have agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Kenny asked.

"We will all be split up into groups of two, myself included," Mr Dickinson explained. "Ray and Tyson, you will go to China, where you will be under the protection of the White Tiger team. Kai, you and Max will be under the protection of Dr Judy and the All Stars, in America. And Kenny and I will be in Europe, with the Majestics," Mr Dickinson sighed. "That way, we each have a full team protecting us."

"That sounds reasonable, but what happens when Voltiare decides to come after us?" Kai pointed out.

"Well, he'll have to find out where the one he wants is first," Ray reminded them. "Plus, whoever it is will have at least 5 other bladers with him. We should be able to handle it."

"Voltaire wants revenge against me," Tyson whispered, "Not any of you." The blue-haired boy's face was still unnaturally pale, and his eyes seemed glazed slightly.

All eyes once again turned to him. "How…how do you know?"

Tyson sighed, "I…" he paused, and then locked eyes with Mr. Dickinson. "You knew my mom, didn't you, Mr. Dickinson?"

"I…yes, I knew her. I was at her and your father's wedding," Mr. Dickinson admitted.

"Did you know about her ability?"

Suddenly, Mr. Dickinson's eyes lit up with realization. "You have the same ability, so you?"

Tyson shook his head no.

"What are you talking about, Tyson? What did your mom have?" Ray asked.

Tyson let out a small sigh before talking. "You guys have heard about people with, I don't know what people call it, 6th senses; supernatural, spiritual connections; that sort of thing?" Everyone nodded, and Tyson continued. "Well, my mum had something like that. She could…er… speak to the dead."

"So she was a medium?" Ray asked. Tyson nodded. "Are you?" Ray questioned.

"No. Well, not really," Tyson corrected himself. "But my mum, even though she's passed away, she still can…I don't know, contact me, I guess. Through dreams."

"That's cool!" Max said. "So that's how you knew? Your mum told you!"

"Yeah. She told me to be wary, or something bad would happen. She couldn't tell me exactly what would happen, but when Mr. Dickinson said Voltaire had escaped, and was looking for revenge, I knew that was it."

There was a sound, which made the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson look up. A man with short, black hair got on the bus. "Sorry about the delay. There was a problem with the air conditioning system, but we're ready to go now," he said, taking a seat behind the wheel.

"Thank you Jacob." Mr. Dickinson said.

Jacob smiled. "No problem, Mr. D." Jacob started the engine, and the bus pulled out of the parking lot.

~*~*~

It only took about 5 minutes for Tyson to drift off, Jacob noted, looking in the rear view mirror at the blue-haired boy. Quietly, so that no one noticed, he slipped a small mask from his pocket, placing it over his mouth and nose, before stopping the bus. The jolt woke Tyson with a start, and he sprang to his feet. "What's going on?"

Kai looked up at him, then at the rest of the team. "I don't know."

A hissing sound drew all their attention to the air conditioning duct, where a pale coloured gas was slowly seeping through the bus.

"It's gas!" Kai yelled, leaping to his feet and frantically trying to open the bus windows.

Ray did the same as Kai, noticing that some people had already succumbed to the effects of the gas. Ray himself was beginning to feel the effects of the knock out gas, his thoughts jumbling, as he became light-headed. Finally, he slipped down into the isle, unconscious. 

Kai looked up at the sound of heavy boots walking up the isle. Vaguely, he saw a familiar looking man – Jacob, he reminded himself – step over Max and Ray, pick up Tyson, who had collapsed near the end of the bus, and walk out again.

Then, Kai's world went dark.

Well, what did you think? Please remember to R+R


	2. Wake Up Call

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Yume Kara Sameru. I'm so glad everyone liked this so much. I wasn't expected that much response. So, thanks everyone.

**__**

Thanks

Ko-chan

Kiina

Firehedgehog

B.B.G and Kenzy-Chan

Darkspider

I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p

Virginia Choir

PinkDevil

Death stopper

asa-chan

Thanks to Shinigami29 for being my beta and putting up with me.

Warnings: Slash, first and foremost, but not in this chapter. Or the next, I don't think. But, slash will be here, eventually.

**__**

Please Note: Anything in Tyson's point of view from now until I say so, is Tyson's dream (nightmare) world. Anything in anyone else's point of view is the real world.

That's about it from me. Please enjoy, and review as well. Thanks,

Weeping Angel

Chapter 2

White. Tyson hated the colour white. It was just so… bland. Unfortunately, white was all he could see.

The room Tyson woke up in was decorated predominately in white. White walls, reminding Tyson of a hospital, a bed with white sheets and a spotless white blanket on it. Tyson had wanted to throttle something – or someone – when he woke up. But then, he found something even better – a blue, permanent texta. 

By the time the door to the room opened, about forty-five minutes later, the walls were covered in texta, in strange coloured paintings of Dragoon. When the blue haired boy had discovered that his blade was missing, he had literally thrown a fit. But then he found the texta. Since he couldn't practice, he decided to draw pictures of Dragoon beating all of their opponents.

"Oh, Takao, not again!" said a familiar voice from behind him. The voice sounded exasperated. 

Tyson turned, not at the name, but at the voice. "Ray!" he said, jumping to his feet and hugging the black-haired boy, not noticing the way the other flinched. "Ray, where are we?"

Ray sighed, reaching up and removing Tyson's hands from him. "Takao, we've been through this before. I don't know why you keep having to have it repeated to you."

"Takao?" Tyson looked at Ray, the smile on his face wavering as he took in Ray attire. The Chinese boy was dressed in a pair of white pants, with a pale blue shirt tucked into it. He wore white shoes that were a mix of sneakers and boots. 

"No." Ray looked at Tyson like he was stupid. He pointed at himself with one of his hands, and said, "Ray." Next he lifted one of Tyson hands and pointed it at the blue haired boy, "Takao,"

"What?" Tyson asked, pulling away. "My name isn't Takao, it's Tyson!" He looked at Ray, who had a look of pity on his face.

"Takao, I know it hurts, but pretending won't bring Tyson back. You have to let him rest in peace. You know your brother wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"Ray, stop it. Stop messing with my head!" Tyson said, backing away. "My name is Tyson, not Takao, and I don't have a brother."

"Takao…"

"No! No, don't call me that!" Tyson said, placing his hands over his ears. "My name's Tyson Granger!" Suddenly, he looked up, looking Ray in the eye. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it? You're playing a joke on me! Alright everyone, you can come out now," he called out to the room, the words echoing. Nothing moved. Ray looked at Tyson, puzzled.

"Who are you talking to, Takao?"

"Would you stop calling me Takao?" Tyson demanded angrily.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Ray replied, his voice calm, though his eyes flashed with annoyance.

"You know what I want you to call me, Ray!" Tyson said, taking deep breaths. "Where are we?"

"Takao…"

"Humor me," Tyson snapped, "and don't call me Takao."

Ray sighed, but began to explain.

***

Kai looked around the empty bus slowly, looking for any clue as to where Tyson might have been taken. Anything, a footprint, mud that could be examined, anything. He knew it was pointless. The police had already been over the bus with a fine-toothed comb, and had picked up anything of interest. They were looking into the background of the man, Jacob, who Mr. Dickinson had hired. So far, there was no match on the man at all, but the search had only been going on for a small amount of time.

Kai clenched his fists angrily. It was taking too long. Kai knew, instinctively, who had taken his teammate. Voltaire. He would have been planning this for a while, perfecting his plan, but it was definitely the work of his grandfather.

Now they just needed to work out what Voltaire wanted with Tyson. Obviously, he didn't want to kill the teenager, or he would have already done it. So there must be some other reason. 

But what?

***

Tyson felt like banging his head against the wall.

"I'm going insane…" he mumbled to himself in frustration. "Completely bonkers…"

"Takao?" called Ray, or the person who looked, sounded and acted like Ray, except it couldn't be him, because the Ray Tyson knew would _never_ call him 'Takao'. "Takao, the doctor wants to see you now. She's asked that I bring you."

Tyson just glared at the Ray-look-alike, but after a few seconds, he nodded. Maybe this doctor would listen to him. He knew he wasn't insane, but…Tyson sighed. Some of what Ray had told him, things that Ray obviously believed to be true, had confused him.

First off, Beyblading had been banned as a public sport around 2 years ago, when Tyson's supposed brother had been murdered in the middle of a battle by a fanatical fan. The attacker was in love with his opponent, Kai. Tyson had been told that he, Takao, had been distraught after his brother's death. He had been admitted to the psychiatric ward of the hospital he was in now. Then, when his brother's will had been read, and he had received Dragoon, the bit beast had sent him spiraling into madness. The doctors had been forced to take Dragoon from him in an attempt to save his own sanity. According to the reports that Ray's look alike had let him read, he resided in his own world, where he didn't have a brother. According to that twisted logic, if he didn't have a brother, then that said brother couldn't die. 

Add to that, someone was still trying to take over the world.

At least some things were still the same, Tyson thought wirly.

Tyson rose and followed Ray out of the room, letting the Chinese boy lead him down the hallways. After a couple of minutes, they stopped. Tyson looked around confused, before looking at Ray.

"And we're where?" he asked.

"We're here," Ray said, knocking on an area of wall. 

Another familiar voice called from inside, telling them to come in, and Ray pushed on the wall, which moved to reveal a room. Tyson looked in shock at the area of wall, which had turned out to be a door, before Ray pushed him inside, and the door closed behind him.

Shaken, Tyson turned to look at the door. The wall, like the whole building Tyson had seen, was white. The only thing that marked it as a door was the small handle on the side.

"Takao, please take your seat."

Tyson spun around at the voice and his eyes bulged. 

"YOU?"

"Yes, Takao?" Emily replied, peering at Tyson through her glasses.

"Don't call me Takao," Tyson snapped, feeling like a broken record. The amount of times he had said that to Ray over the morning. "It's not my name."

"Very well. I will not call you Takao," Emily said. Tyson looked at her suspiciously.

"On what conditions?" he asked.

"No conditions. You asked, remember," she replied, with a smile.

"Em-" Tyson began, but thought better of it. He didn't know how Emily would react to him using her first name, when she was supposed to be a person in authority, "So, what will you call me then?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you think your name is, if it's not Takao?"

"My name is Tyson," the blue haired blader grounded out, "but no one seems to believe me."

"Well, that's because it's says on your birth certificate: 'Takao Kinomiya'," Emily said.

"Kinomiya?" Tyson repeated.

"Yes, that's right."

"Nuh huh!" Tyson protested. "I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Tyson Granger."

There was a silence in the room for almost an entire minute before Tyson spoke again.

"So…. Can I have Dragoon back?"

***

"Status?" A voice called out into the brightly lit room. Immediately, all movement stopped.

"Sir!" one of the people in the room, a man with grey streaking the sides of his dark brown hair called out in greeting. The man, like all the others in the room wore a white lab coat.

Another man, this one with a presence that screamed authority, nodded back in greeting. "Tell me how my boy is doing. When will he be ready?"

"Sir, the patient is very willful. We have not made much progress yet, but it is still early. I estimate he will be ready in two to three months," the brown haired man answered. 

"That is too long. Step up the treatment. I want him ready in one month. No more."

"Yes sir," the brown haired man replied. He turned to one of the other researchers in the room. "Collins!" he barked out, "prep the patient for stage two!" 

In the middle of the room, a blue haired boy lay on a table. Wires and tubes invaded his body, feeding him both nutrients and lies, and his face was scrunched up in what looked like pain. Straps fell tight over his torso and legs, binding his body to the makeshift bed. His once vibrant blue eyes were open, but unseeing; blank orbs of something once used for sight. He tossed slightly, unable to move. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no sound was heard. He was trapped in his own mind, in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Voltaire smiled.


	3. The Way Things Work

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. 

Replies will be at the beginning of the next chapter. 

Enjoy

Weeping Angel

Chapter 3 

Tyson sighed as he met Ray outside of the door to Emily's room. It was, he had found, the Chinese boy's job to lead him to and from the doctors' offices, and basically see to his health. He had found out early on that if he did anything wrong it was the other boy who paid for it. 

After the third day in this world, Tyson had started to keep track of the days. He had asked for some paper, and a pen, and when the staff realized that he wasn't going to use the writing implements to hurt himself or draw on the walls again, they had readily coughed them up. Now he had an almost constant supply of pens and paper. He had been keeping some sort of calendar, after he found out the day and date from Ray, and he intended to check it as soon as he got back to his room. It had been almost 3 weeks since he had been thrown into this world he didn't quite understand, but Tyson was always good at adjusting quickly when he needed to.

"Hello, Takao," Ray greeted. 

"Hi Ray!" Tyson said. He still hadn't been able to break the other boy from his habit of calling him Takao, since Ray truly believed that was his name. It had taken some time for him to get used to the other name, but now he answered to Takao as easily and quickly as he answered to Tyson.

Emily came out behind him. "Hello Ray."

"Good morning, Dr Emily," Ray greeted her politely.

"Ray, would you be able to step inside my office for a second? Takao, you too, please." Emily asked. Emily did call him Tyson, but only when they were in her private counseling sessions. 

"Of course, Doctor."

Tyson had grown to like the inside of Emily's office. It had a sort of friendly appeal, one that he wouldn't have associated with the girl in the real world.

That was the only way he was able to keep himself from being swept away in confusion about the differences between the world he was meant to be in and the one he was in. He had to keep reminding himself that this world was not the proper one.

Emily's office was painted almost stark white. The main colour, aside from the white was a band of yellow – Emily's favourite colour – on the walls a few inches from the ceiling, and about a foot thick. The panel was in various shades of yellow as it went around the room. There was another panel, in blue, that went around the room a few inches from the floor. 

There was a desk with a black leather chair behind it, and two chairs in front. Off to the side, there was a lounging chair. 

When Tyson entered the room for the second time that day, he watched Emily head for her chair behind the desk, and saw Ray sit in one of the chairs in front of it. Grinning, he passed them both, and took a flying leap, landing on the couch.

"Takao!" Emily called, her voice concerned. Ray was immediately beside him to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Tyson waved off Ray's concerns with a laugh. 

"I'm fine, Ray!"

Ray gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief. "Don't do anything stupid like that again," he told Tyson in a stern voice, but his eyes sparkled slightly.

"Okay, okay!" Tyson said, still laughing. He turned to Emily, who, like Ray, returned to her seat when she realized Tyson wasn't injured. "What did you want, Dr Em?" he asked, shortening her name to the nickname he had given her. 

"The Institute has decided that you are well enough to go outside the hospital. You have made incredible progress in the last three weeks, Takao," she complimented him.

"Yes!" Tyson crowed, pumping a fist into the air, "I get to leave! I'm free!"

"Hold on, Takao," Emily held up a hand to silence him, "you must remember, this is only a trial. And you will have a guardian as well. Don't forget that, Takao."

"That's cool," Tyson said, jumping up off the couch, and slinging an arm around Ray's shoulders, "me and Ray get along well!"

"That may be, Takao, but Ray is not the one who will be going with you."

The smile on Tyson's face froze. "Not…Ray?" he asked slowly in disbelief. "Why not Ray?"

"I still have my duties here, Takao, I can't just leave," Ray said. "You aren't my only charge, Takao."

 "Then, you, Dr Em?" Tyson asked, turning his gaze from Ray to her. "You'll be coming with me, wont you?" It almost sounded like a plea.

"I'm sorry, Takao, but I can't leave the Institute either. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Then, who?"

"The directors will be appointing someone tonight at the meeting. Takao, you are required to attend," Ray answered.

"You knew?" Tyson asked, turning back to Ray, "you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I knew it was a possibility, Takao. I knew the directors were planning on putting one of my charges on trial, but I didn't know who. I didn't tell any of you, in case I got your hopes up, and it wasn't you," Ray explained.

"Oh," Tyson said slowly. "I guess I understand. Are there, like, candidates for who'll come with me? Have I met any of them before?"

"No, I don't think you've met any of the choices before," Emily said, standing up. Ray and Tyson followed her example. "That was all I wanted to tell you both," she said, looking at first Tyson, then Ray. "I will also be at the meeting tonight, Takao, so don't worry," she told Tyson, smiling.

"I wont!" Tyson cheered, with a fake smile. Inside though, he was worried. He didn't know what would be thrown at him next. He hoped the person who the directors chose to go with him was someone he recognized, and, even better, liked.

"This meeting will come to order."

The directors meeting, Tyson was sure, would be boring. The directors themselves were old men in boring suits of grey, black, blue or brown. No bright colours anywhere! Tyson didn't recognize any of the men on the board, although he had been hoping that maybe Mr Dickinson would be there.

"We have chosen Takao Kinomiya as a candidate to be placed into the POHC scheme."

"The what?" Tyson whispered to Ray, who sat next to him.

"Patients Out of Hospital with Carers," Ray told him just as quietly.

Tyson nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to the directors.

"The choices for the carer for Takao Kinomiya are as follows," the director continued, reading off a piece of paper. "Ayden Atkinson. Tala Pilokoauf. Matthew Ayres. Max Mizuhara. Jason Harding."

Tyson thought over the names. He couldn't place any as his friends, but then he wouldn't have been able to get Tyson Granger from Takao Kinomiya either. It was possible that some of his friends' names were different then how he knew them.

He knew not all of them could be different. Ray's name was still Ray Kon, in both this world and the real one.

The directors continued talking, but Tyson had stopped listening. He was reviewing the names in his head. Ayden Atkinson didn't sound familiar at all, but it might have been the name of one of his friends from before the Bladebreakers. He just couldn't remember what his name was. Adam Something, maybe? Or was it Chad?

Tyson's eyes opened suddenly. Why couldn't he remember? He had never had trouble remembering his friends before this. What was going on?

He silently reviewed all the things that had happened to him in the two years.

He remembered the finals in Russia, where he battled Tala, and won. That was the match that made him world champion. He remembered all of the other teams, seeing Emily every day had kept his memories of the All Stars fresh in his mind. Similarly, Ray had kept the memories of both the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers alive. 

Then he focused on the Majestics. There was a tall boy as their leader, he was sure. A tall, regal boy with…green hair? No, the boy with green hair was short, he was sure. There was another boy with a temper. Who didn't like Kai – but why? What had Kai done to this boy to earn his dislike?

Shaking his head, he tried to refocus on the meeting. He woke himself up just in time to the directors' close the meeting.

He could feel Ray's eyes on him as the other boy stood, so Tyson quickly jumped to his feet too.

"Come on, Takao. Let's go back to your room," Ray muttered quietly.

"Sure…Ray?" Tyson said, watching in shock as Ray turned and began to walk away, not even waiting for Tyson's response. What was wrong with his friend?

"Ray, what's wrong?" Tyson asked once they got back to Tyson's room. Emily had followed them back, and she was as silent as Ray. "Dr Em?" he asked, turning to her.

"You weren't paying attention in the meeting, were you, Takao?" Emily asked.

Sheepishly, Tyson shook his head, "not all of it," he said. "I sorta stopped listening after the directors said the names. Why? Did they say who the final choice was?"

"Yes. They did," Ray said shortly.

Tyson blinked. "And it was?" he prompted. 

"Tala Pilokoauf."

*~*~*

It had been three days since Tyson's disappearance. Three days of complete worrying by all of Tyson's friends. Tyson's grandfather was worrying himself sick, literally. The elderly Granger had been admitted to hospital for a case of severe shock – learning his grandson had been kidnapped, most probably by someone who wanted him dead had startled him more than he would like to admit. He hadn't been released yet.

All of the beyblading teams had been notified of the situation, and by unanimous agreement, it had been agreed that the press wouldn't be told of Tyson's disappearance at all. All the press would be told was that Tyson had come down with a rather severe cold, which, aside from being badly timed, was also quite contagious. The whole of the Bladebreakers team was being put into quarantine. 

The other teams, minus the Demolition Boys, of course, were putting in discreet inquires into where Tyson could have been taken. 

Shamefully, the Majestics were making the most progress, having the use of their rather large funding. It was amazing, and somewhat sickening to know how many people could be bought off with the right amount of money.

The Dark Bladers had appeared before the remaining Bladebreakers with a proposition. Because of their nature, they were able to sense Tyson. There was a slight drawback to this though, being they could only sense the basic country he was in. The Dark Bladers had been able to tell them that Tyson was alive, but unconscious – they didn't think he would have been sleeping for the past three days. If he was conscious, they would have been able to get a more precise location of the blue-haired blader.

The Dark Bladers, of course, had demanded something in return - a rematch with the Bladebreakers once Tyson was back. Kai had no choice but to accept the conditions.

Tyson was in Russia. But Russia was a huge country. Until Tyson was awake, all they could do was search blindly.

So search blindly they did.

*~*~*

Voltaire looked down at his prisoner. 

"You know what I want to happen, don't you?" he demanded of the closest scientist

"Yes sir. We have put it into motion."

"Good. Have our friend Takao meet up with Kai as well," Voltaire added, pleased, "make sure it is a meeting he will never forget."

"Yes sir."


	4. New Things

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Yume Kara Sameru. Please enjoy. 

On a couple of side notes, there may be a break in this, but I will not be abandoning it. My final year end-of-year exams are coming up soon, some sooner than other (I have my Chinese Oral exam in 5 days), plus my family is moving in two months, and I'll be packing and other stuff. I may be able to get another chapter out before I go, but maybe not.

**__**

Warning: The **slash** in this story starts this chapter! You are warned!

**__**

Warning #2: Anything that is in Tyson's point of view, ie most of this chapter, is his Dream/Nightmare World. Anyone else's point of view (Kai, Voltaire, Ray, etc) is the Real World.

Reviews:

****

asa-chan : I'm glad you like it. I think this story is just going to get more interesting. Does confusing count as interesting? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing

****

EjgHorseLady : Thanks. I got more done. And if you thought the last chapter was interesting, well….

****

Darkspider : If you want, email me telling me what you don't understand, and I'll see if I can explain it without ruining the plotline. Thanks for the complement!

****

Shadow Cat 17 : The title 'Yume Kara Sameru' means 'To wake from a dream'. I was reading a Japanese dictionary, and this phrase stood out. I actually got the entire idea from the title - starting at the end (Tyson getting out of his dream world) and working my way back. Weird, huh? As for pairings, yes, there will be Ray/Max. I like that pairing. There will also be a small variety of other pairing, including Kai/Tyson. So don't worry. Thanks for reviewing.

****

PinkDevil : Hmmm…. Mean Tala or Nice Tala? Nice Tala, it would freak Tyson out more. Yeah, well, about that meeting with Kai…. Lets just say it freaks Tyson out more than meeting Nice Tala! *grins*

****

purplefirephoenixx : Cool name! Don't worry, I have the same habit about reading and only reviewing the last chapter. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

****

Ko-Chan to Ya-Chan : I don't know if 'traumatize' is the right word for the situation *grins* but I think you know that already! Forgive my lack of knowledge, but what's a cinnabun, aside from something to eat?

****

Luna-Sarita : Thanks. I will.

****

viper : Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

****

sky : You got it right. Voltaire is trying to brainwash Tyson. AS for what he'll be like when he gets out, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

****

hobgoblin : Thanks. Yes, they're brainwashing Tyson, and Voltaire actually has a very good reason for doing so, but I'm not going to tell you yet. Here's the next part.

****

crosby : well, here is the next part. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story, just the situations I have put them in. 

****

Chapter 4

Voltaire sat behind his desk, engrossed in the stack of paperwork he had to fill out. Even through he had only been in prison for a short amount of time – only a couple of months, half a year tops – almost all of his acquired properties and companies had been seized by the authorities. Now he was going through the agonising process of getting them back.

Every fifteen minutes, Dr Collins would come into the room, informing him of their process with Tyson Granger. Voltaire smiled. By the time they had finished with the boy, he would be so confused, he wouldn't even know which way was up.

Voltaire smiled again, revealing in what he considered to be his first victory. It would be fun watching the boy's mental breakdown. Very fun indeed.

*~*~*

Tyson cocked his head in contemplation as he looked at his new 'guide'. Tala looked exactly the same as he had in the real world, aside from one thing. The sneer that was usually seen on his face was missing. Instead, a simple, but genuine smile could be seen. It was unnerving to Tyson. He had never seen Tala with a smile before. It… suited him, he thought.

"You must be Takao Kinomiya," the older boy said softly. Tyson blinked. Since when had Tala, _Tala_ of the Demolition Boys, spoken softly?

"Then, maybe you're not him. I should go then," Tala said politely, after Tyson didn't answer.

"No, no I'm Takao," Tyson said hurriedly. "Sorry, it's just… you're not what I expected," he added as an explanation, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, Takao, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," Tala said, holding out his hand.

"Um…" Tyson said, putting his hand in Tala's, "I don't know what you just said, but, hi."

Tala laughed. "That's what I said as well," he said, shaking Tyson's hand. Tyson felt his jaw drop. Tala, laughing? Well, that was a sound he had never thought he would hear. It was like with the smile, he thought, unnerving, but strangely suiting.

"Is something wrong?" Tala asked him, looking at him in concern.

"No, I'm fine," Tyson said, "it's just, so few people laugh around here, it was strange. I thought it was forbidden or something, to laugh in public," Tyson quickly lied.

"No, it's not," Tala explained, "it's just… never mind."

Tyson's eyes sparked with interest. "No, now I'm curious. Come on, tell me!"

Tala's eyes sparked with mischief. "I'll tell you later. Come on, Takao, we've got to get you ready to go."

"Tala!" Tyson cried, laughing as he watched the other boy turn and walk away.

"Are you coming or not?" Tala called back to him.

Laughing, Tyson raced after Tala.

'_Maybe this wont be so bad after all,_' he thought. Out loud, he yelled, "You promised me, Tala! You better not forget!"

*~*~*

I believe that the subject will be quite easy to fool, Sir. He already seems to trust the image of Tala that we have presented him."

"Good. How soon will they meet my grandson?"

A rustling of papers sounded in the short pause before the answer came.

"Within one of their days, Sir."

"Good. Continue."

*~*~*

Tyson looked around the house he was going to be sharing with Tala. It was larger than what he had expected – for one thing, there were four bedrooms, along with two bathrooms. But as far as Tyson knew there was only him and Tala staying there.

"Tala?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen," the older boy yelled back, "I thought you might be hungry, so I decided to make you some lunch."

"Really? Thanks!" Tyson said, as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Tala blinked.

"How did you get here so fast? Weren't you by the bedrooms?"

"Well, yeah, but… its food," Tyson explained with a shrug.

"What are we going to do with you, Takao?" Tala sighed, shaking his head, a grin on his face.

"Well, feeding me would be a good start," Tyson offered with a smile. Tala laughed.

"Fine. Would you get me some plates from that cupboard over there?" Tala asked.

"Sure. How many?"

Tala stopped cooking for a second, looking at Tyson. "What do you mean how many?" he asked. "There's only the two of us."

"Yeah, but there's four bedrooms. So, I thought that there might be more people coming."

"There's always four bedrooms in houses like this, just in case another patient comes," Tala explained. "I don't think we'll be having any visitors, so just set the table for two. You can do that, cant you, Takao?"

Tyson scoffed at Tala's mocking tone. "Of course I can." As if to prove his point, Tyson strode over to the cupboard and yanked the doors open. He pulled out plates, knives, forks and cups, then put them on the table. Tala surveyed the whole operation with a smile on his face, then hid it as Tyson turned back to face him.

"There, I did it!" Tyson punched the air.

"Very good job, Takao," Tala nodded in approval, letting the smile, now a smirk, back on his face, "except for one thing."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"We're having soup. And the bowls are in that cupboard over there," he pointed.

Growling softly under his breath, Tyson put away the crockery and cutlery they didn't need, then got out the proper ones, setting them on the table with a sigh. "What type of soup are we having?"

"Pea and Ham."

"You mean those little green vegetables?" Tyson's voice sounded scandalised.

"Sort of. Dried split peas. Different."

"With ham?"

"Yes."

"_Peas!?_"

"Yes," Tala repeated, "bring me the bowls, please."

Again, Tyson did as requested, still slightly annoyed. The first meal Tala had cooked was _soup_ with _vegetables_. It just wasn't right. What happened to all the junk food?

He watched Tala dish out the soup, and grimaced. It was a murky green colour that didn't look at all appetising. But, as he had found out in the past, appearances could be deceiving. He only hoped it would prove true in this case, he thought as he brought a spoonful of the dish to his mouth and prepared to take his first bite. As long as it wasn't an attempt on Tala's part to try to kill him.

"Well?" Tala prompted.

"Tyson chewed, grimaced again, then swallowed. "Well, it tastes better then it looks," he offered.

Tala laughed. "It's an acquired taste."

*~*~*

It hadn't taken long for Tyson to convince Tala to take him outside. The blue haired boy was sick and tired of being indoors all the time and he had seen a park from the window on the way over. The park was within walking distance, so he told Tala he wanted to go. 

And go they had, Tyson almost bouncing with exhilaration. He was thrilled to be outside again, where he didn't have to use inside voices, and he could run and play, and do everything that normal teenagers did. Tala had to walk at a slightly faster pace then normal to keep up with the hyper boy, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his charge act like a small puppy dog, running here and there, and generally having fun.

Tyson decided that this park was quite good. It had almost everything he would want. Almost, because where there had obviously once been a beystadium, there was now only a concrete slab. It seemed what Emily had told him was true – Beyblading had been banned. 

Tyson knew that beyblading had been banned after his brother had been killed, but he didn't know the exact details. He had asked Emily who had killed his brother, but the doctor had refused to say. All she had said was that the person who had killed him had been caught and imprisoned. But he had overheard Emily and Ray discussing it. It wasn't just an attempt on his brother's life, but one on both his brother and Kai. When the attack had failed, and only gotten his brother, the one everyone here knew as Tyson, the story had been that it was a lover who hadn't wanted Kai to lose.

Tala, Tyson had found out, had also been a beyblader, one of the best in the world. When the ban had come into practice, Tala had been forced to find another source of employment, and then discovered how much he enjoyed working with the patients from the Institute.

"Takao?" Tala called, "Are you ready to go home yet?" 

Tyson looked up startled, his concentration wavering. The ball he had thrown into the air came down in that instant, bouncing off his head.

"Ouch!" Tyson whined, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Tala asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Tyson replied with a wince. "Hold on, I'll get the ball, and then we can go," he suggested.

Not waiting for an answer, Tyson followed where he last remembered seeing the ball fall, through one of the entrance gates of the park. The pathway leading up to the gate was shadowed by large leafy trees, blocking out a lot of the light. It was similar to a dark alley, Tyson thought with a smile. He saw the ball lying on the ground a few feet away, an odd bit of colour in an otherwise dark area, and went to retrieve it, stooping to pick it up. But as he rose, he felt someone grab his hair from behind, spin him and push him up against one of the trees.

Stunned blue eyes looked into his attacker's deep crimson ones.

__

'Kai?' Tyson thought.

"Tyson…" Kai breathed, his eyes glinting, "I knew you weren't dead, no matter what they said."

Before Tyson could reply, Kai effectively stole any thought away when he kissed him.

****

~TBC


	5. Looking For Answers

****

Hey everyone! Thanks for joining me once again! And thanks also for all the encouragement I got for this chapter. It was very hard to write, because most of it was filler. Next chapter should be good though.

Incidentally, only one person noticed, or no one else found it interesting enough to comment, but at the end of the last chapter, right before the kiss scene, Kai called Tyson 'Tyson'. EVERONE else calls him 'Takao', remember? 

Oh well. No harm done. Just remember, if you see something like that again, note it, or tell me or something. It might be a mistake, but, chances are it was meant to be like that, and I'd put it in intentionally. SO, note discrepancies! 

Ok, now to reviewer replies:

Viper – That's for me to know, isnt it? ^_^

****

The Owner of TO – Tykaness, as you put it? We'll just have to see, wont we? *grins* Such fun!

****

Crosby – Oh, don't die! If you do, you wont get to read this update!

****

Shadow Cat17 – Tala smiling is sorta scary, isnt it? Eh… I sorta failed my finals… whoops. Spent too much time reading/writing. My bad. But, I'm doing a different course now, so that's cool.

****

Scarlet Witch 41 – Thanks, and no, your reviews werent annoying me. I like getting reviews anyway.

****

SquirrelOfShadows – Sorry I took so long to update. And Thanks for reviewing.

****

Star's Dreams – Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter for you! And thanks for putting me on your favs list!

****

Digigirl – Hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinions, but since the whole thing was set up by Voltaire, your reaction was the one he was expecting, and hoping Tyson would have. You know, separate Tyson further from his team. But anyway, thanks for the review.

****

Hobgoblin – Sorry I couldn't get any more done before I moved. But, I do have a new chapter for you. As for the last chapter not being what you expected, what did you expect, if you don't mind me being nosy?

****

Kiina – I've continued! I swear I have!

****

B.B.G and Kenzy-Chan – Thanks. Here's the next chapter!

****

Timberwolf220 – Here! New chapter, as asked. Kai is quite possessive, isnt he?

****

Skittles the Sugar Fairy – Next chapter coming up! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

****

Raven's Light – Thanks. Here's the update.

****

Nanashi2 – I'm glad you had the patience to wait for this. And I'm really sorry it took so long to come out. As for the pairing, you'll just have to wait and see what I decide to put! I already know, or at least have some idea of what I'm going to do. ^_^

****

F.A Star Hawk – You know, you were the only one who picked up on the fact that something was wrong with what Kai called Tyson/Takao. Kudos! Congrats! 

****

Dragi – Thanks. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you didn't have to wait too long for it.

****

Yoh Asakura – Thanks. And I'd be pretty pissed off with Voltaire too. Hmm… have to think of an appropriate punishment for him… hmm…

****

Arashi Doragon – Hey, aren't you from the OTKH group? I'm sure I've seen your name somewhere! And stop hitting your head on the wall! It hurts! See? *****hits head***** …itai… Ooh now I'm dizzy…. It's a good thing I do review replies last, isnt it? Cos, with the headache I just gave myself (I missed the wall and hit the corner of it instead, silly me), I don't think I could write the whole story!

****

Tinanit Enozym – Same question as above, are you from the OTKH group? Sorry about how long it took. I'm really slow sometimes in updating. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

****

TechnoRanma – O_O I can advertise fics? Isnt that like… boasting? And, it isnt that good anyway. Your fics are better – way better. I love Impossible, it's wonderful! And that last chapter of it was well worth the wait!

****

Joce – wrong line? I think Kai disagrees with that! Here's the update!

Special Mentions go to F.A Star Hawk for noticing the name thingy X_X you all know what I meant! Don't you?

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing in this chapter. Oh, wait, yes I do! *lawyers come in* NOOOO that's not what I meant! I don't own the show or any of the characters in it! I only own Ranulf Koailt, and the secretary who I didn't bother to give a name because chances are we wont see her again. I think. I hope. We probably wont see Ranulf again either, but I had to give him a name since he introduced himself.

NOTE: IMPORTANT!!!! READ PLEASE!

~*~*~ means a change in scenery or time in a world. It can be either the fake world or the real one.

However, if you see this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~, then that means it's a change in worlds, ie, from the FakeWorld to the RealWorld and back again. Also, it is only EVER Tyson's POV in the Dream World. No one else.

Ok. Enough of my ramblings. (For Now. There's a little more at the bottom of the page.) On with the story.

****

Chapter 5

The shock Tyson felt as Kai kissed him wore off quickly, and he pushed the slightly older boy off him. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded, ducking under Kai's arms, which had tried to pin him again. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Tyson?"

"Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't have asked, would I?" Tyson shot back, glaring at Kai. He froze suddenly, his eyes going wide. _'Tyson! He called me **Tyson**!'_ he thought frantically. _'Tyson, not Takao!'_

Kai took advantage of his stunned state, and resumed his previous activity. 

"Kai!" 

Kai looked up, growling softly. His crimson eyes narrowed as they landed on Tala, who stood in the gateway, staring down at the two. Without a single word being said, Kai let go of Tyson, and stood in front of him, placing himself between Tyson and Tala. Tyson could almost see the distrust racing between them as they stared at each other.

"Why are you here, Tala?" Kai said, spitting the name like a curse.

"I could be asking you the same question, Kai," Tala said, his eyes raking over Tyson, who was still behind Kai, "but what I really want to know is what you were doing to my charge."

"Your _charge_?" Kai asked, disbelief colouring his words. "Since when has Tyson ever wanted _anything_ to do with you?"

Tala's expression softened. "Kai, that isn't Tyson," he said softly.

"Like hell it isn't!" Kai shouted, gripping Tyson's arm painfully and pulling him in front. "Have you even bothered to look at him? It's Tyson!"

"Kai!" Tyson yelped, wincing, "You're hurting me, let go!"

Kai didn't reply, just kept staring at Tala. Tyson managed to wrench his arm from Kai's grip, and took a couple of steps away from him, unintentionally putting himself even further from Tala. He stood, rubbing his sore arm, waiting for the clash that he was sure would come from the two in front of him, while also trying to get a hold on the situation.

Kai had called him Tyson, when everyone else called him Takao. Could it be that Kai thought he was his brother, the one who died, and the one who Kai had been battling when he died? But then why would he kiss him?

Or could this Kai be from the real world, the one he was from, and his friends were looking for him? But again, why would he kiss him? As far as Tyson knew, Kai didn't even like him like that.

"I don't know what you've done to my boyfriend, but I want you to go, and never speak to him again!"

"B-boyfriend?" Tyson stuttered in shock, hearing Kai's words to Tala.

The words caused both teenagers to look at him. Tala caught his eye.

"Takao, I want you to go back to the house, and let yourself in. I'll be there shortly. I need to talk to Kai."

Tyson nodded at Tala's words, but not really hearing them. He edged around the two older teens, then practically ran the whole way home.

What had happened back there? And what was wrong with Kai?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week. One long, tiring week since Tyson had been kidnapped by Voltaire. 

The BladeBreakers were still under the pretence of being quarantined, but somehow Kai had managed to get a flight to Russia. He had an idea of who he needed to talk to, and where to find him. 

He was hunting Demolition Boys.

~*~*~

Kai stood looking at the spot where the Abbey had once stood. Once it had come to light what had been happening to the children in there, there had been a public outcry, with millions demanding that the Abbey be demolished. The government had been forced agreed with the people or risk a massive backlash which could have had the current government removed from office. Only a few months after the protests began, a new building was taking shape. There were construction signs all around the block of land, and a large sign proclaiming that a new shopping complex was being built there. Kai snorted, but continued on his way, heading for a nearby law firm. He had it on good authority that Tala now worked there, as an intern, and he was determined to see the red-haired boy.

~*~*~

The young woman behind the desk looked at him as he came in. "May I help you?" she asked politely in Russian. Kai replied in the same language.

"I'd like to speak to Tala Pilokoauf. It's urgent," he added, seeing the girl look away uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, but Tala isn't receiving any visitors at the moment," she said. 

"Fine. Then I need to speak to the Managing Director of the firm."

"He's in a meeting. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for him."

Kai nodded and took at seat.

~*~*~

"You wanted to speak to me?" Kai looked up, startled, before his eyes darted to the clock that hung on the wall. Over an hour had passed since he asked to speak to Tala, and then the Managing Director. 

"And you are?" he asked the tall man in front of him.

"Ranulf Koailt," the man replied, holding out a hand, "I'm one of the senior partners of the firm," he explained.

Kai took the hand offered. "I'm looking for Tala Pilokoauf."

Ranulf frowned. "I was unaware Tala had done anything wrong."

"You are aware," Kai began, choosing his words carefully, "that Tala used to work for Hiwatari?" there was no need to say his grandfather's first name, everyone knew who he was.

"Yes, of course. That was one of the reasons we took him in, to try and give him a normal life. Is there a reason you are looking for Tala?" Ranulf's voice held the slightest amount of accusation.

"I'm not saying he's done anything wrong," Kai was quick to assure the man, "but he may have some information we need about Hiwatari's whereabouts."

"I understand," Ranulf said, his tone changing considerably, "we all want to see that madman go back behind bars, after what he put our children through,"

"Would I be able to arrange a private meeting with Tala?"

"I don't see why not," Ranulf replied. "He's on his break at the moment, but he should be back soon," Ranulf said, looking at the clock. "In fact, he should be back in about ten minutes. You're welcome to wait," he offered.

"Thank you."

~*~*~

Tala hated many things in life – Tyson Granger, Voltaire Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari were the top three, though not necessarily in that order. Luckily, or so Tala believed, he had not met up with any of the three since the World Championships seven months ago, or spoken to them either.

But somehow he wasn't surprised to see Kai waiting for him when he finished his break. Nothing else had gone right today, at least with meeting or seeing people he hated – why should this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson looked at the calender that hung on the wall, smiling. It was a full moon tonight. 

And that meant he would get to speak to his mother. Maybe she could tell him what was going on.

~Owaru - for now

Yay! Another chapter done. Oh, if anyone wants to try, I have a competition about to start. Whoever can guess the person who killed Takao's brother gets a dedication for the next chapter; a small, but important role in the fic; and the next chapter early! So, start thinking – Who killed Takao's brother?

I'll give clues! 

it's a male he has a bit beast he's a character from the show, so he isn't made up. 

One more thing. It's been just under a month in the dream/fake world Tyson is in, while it's been a week in the real world. I'll try to keep the time lines working in the same way – a month in the FakeWorld equals a week in the RealWorld.


End file.
